Strawberry's Unusual Pet
by forgottenSilence
Summary: AU: The title says it all. Mpreg Yaoi in later chaps. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tite Kubo and/or any of the authors/creators.

Ichigo's body hurt so badly from all the pressure being forced on it, unfortunately he didn't have the time to give his body enough time to rest. His only goal at the moment was to get himself and his friends safely through the garganta especially now that they were able to safely retrieve Inoue, not without consequences.

Neither one of them were spared from battle. Their wounds were making it difficult to keep up with Ichigo's incredible speed.

Rukia's body was too badly wounded, collapsing from the exhaustion halfway through.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo stopped instantly. Turning to around to see Rukia laying face down surrounded by Chad, Ishida, and Inoue with Renji was knelt down beside her. He turned back immediately, kneeling down before her.

"Rukia." He whispered softly, holding her gently in his arms. Crimson liquid escaping her clumsily wrapped wounds, staining Ichigo's hands and shihaksu. Her eyes slowly creeping open her breathing labored.

"I-Ichigo?" She asked so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"I'm here." He said softly, worry filling his chocolate colored eyes.

"D-Don't stop. Keep going forward. Get Inoue and yourselves outta here. I'll be okay." Forcing a pained smile.

"You idiot like we'd actually leave behind. It's like you don't know us at all."

The others looked on with grim faces, offended that she would even imply such a thing..

Amethyst eyes gazed at the solemn eyes of her companions. Ashamed she should have known better than to suggest such a thing.

"I-

"Sorry Rukia we don't have time for your sappy crap. We gotta get outta here." Ichigo interrupted hoisting her, non-too gently, over his shoulder.

"Ow! You jackass, can't you see I'm hurt."

"Heh. And here I thought you practically dead." He chuckled before an elbow slammed into the side of his head.

"You little bi-

"Ichigo! Stop screwin around and let's get the hell outta here." Ishida growled. Glaring fiercely at Ichigo who was currently rubbing the aching side of his head.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm goin." Straightening up read to go.

"Alrighty then, everybody ready?" He asked looking around at each face before him. When he received a nod from all of them, he set out at the pace he had started out with. Maybe, a little slower mow that he had a little extra weight.

With how fast they were going, Ichigo was sure they were going to get back to their world.

Unfortunately for him, the pace he had set was too much for another of his companions.

Inoue couldn't keep up. She was falling dangerously behind. Her cheeks flushed, panting heavily trying to keep up with Ichigo. But it was too much no matter how hard she tried, catching up with him was too much.

"Kurosaki-kun please STOP?"

Everybody stopped, again, to look at her.

"I'm sorry I'm slowing you down. But I can't keep up with you. You're going to fast." Leaning forward, hands on her knees, completely exhausted.

Ichigo exhaled, frustrated, they didn't have the time to stop every time someone got tired.

He went over to her, grabbed her hand holding it in his free hand. She blushed.

"I'm sorry Inoue, but we don't have time to waste. We have to get out of here fast." Staring her dead in the eyes. Sort of wondering why she was turning beat red. Not that it really mattered. He held her hand tight running as fast as he could.

Surprising them all.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He turned back to her, giving her a reassuring smile. Making her cheeks redden even further.

"It'll be alright. Now that I'm holding onto you there isn't anyway I could ever leave behind."

Inoue's eyes watered. She tried brushing them away but hey kept coming. Words could not describe how she felt towards him right then and there.

Ichigo watched her, concerned. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

She noticed, instantly, forcing a weak smile. Giving him a gentle nod.

He gave her a look before turning back to concentrate on the path ahead

She stared at his back, eyes glistening. She loved him so much.

"Hey look guys! A light we're getting closer!" Ichigo screamed, excited. They ran faster until they finally crashed through.

Landing on dry dusty dirt.

"Welcome back everybody. I'm assuming, since you came back, you've safely retrieved Inoue-san." Asked Urahara stepping out from a nearby boulder, fanning himself casually.

"Yeah, we did. I'll tell ya it wasn't easy."

"I can tell." Urahara said looking at Ichigo put Rukia, gently, donw on the dusty dirt. Letting go of Inoue's hand, instructing her to heal their friends wounds.

She did was told, using her Soten Kishun to undo all the wounds they had received.

He watched Ichigo, with an intent stare. Wondering how someone so young could defeat some of Aizen's strongest espadas.

"Ichigo! Could come here a sec? There's something I want to talk you about."

Urahara said playfully waving his fan towards the teen.

"Um…okay." A confused Ichigo said following the older male far from the others.

When Urahara was sure they were far enough from eavesdroppers. He turned to face him a serious look on his face making Ichigo a bit uncomfortable.

"Sooo. Whatcha wanna talk to me bout?"

"Did you make any contact with Aizen at all?"

"No."

"Well, ok then. You can go back."

"Huh?" Ichigo gawked stupidly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I thought you were going to ask me if I got hold of the thing you put in Rukia of if I killed Aizen." He inquired, rather loudly. Making the others stare in his direction.

Urahara snickered, earning a scowl from the younger man.

"Ichigo, I don't know what so worked up about. I didn't send you to Hueco Mundo to do anything and neither did Soul Society. You went of your own accord. All that was expected of you was to safely return Inoue and nothing else. As far as everybody's concerned you job is over."

"Wha-

"He's right Ichigo. This was never your problem to begin with. Soul Society will handle the rest, so you don't have to worry about this anymore." Renji said coming up behind him with Rukia right behind him. Both of them fully healed, thanks to Inoue.

"But, I-

"Don't worry Ichigo it's not like we're gonna keep you out of the loop." Rukia interrupted.

"Now that we have done what we came to do we must be getting back. We're in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh! That's right you guys came with us without Soul Society's permission." He finally remembered.

"Did you even listen to me when we were in Hueco Mundo. Ya know what never mind it getting late, we better get going." Renji turned his back to open the gate to Soul Society.

"Wait! But are you-

"Don't worry Ichigo we'll contact you if Soul Society required you service's again." Rukia reassured, following her long time friends through the gate.

Ichigo just stood and watched a little stunned.

"That's, that then. The rest of you should head on home get some rest." Urahara said cheerfully, poking at Ichigo with his fan.

"My family? Oh! How are they doing? Do they suspect anything?" Bombarding Urahara with questions.

"Don't worry they're okay. Go home, see for yourself. All of you should go home too. There's school tomorrow, don't wanna miss that now,do you?" Turning to the rest of the group.

"Well if that's the case I'll be heading out. See you guys at school.' Everyone turned to look at Ishida whom was already heading out.

"Okay be careful!" Ichigo yelled out.

" I should be going too. It's late and I don't wanna miss anymore school. Take care Inoue. See you Ichigo." Chad tuned and exited the premises.

"See ya, Chad!"

"Inoue do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

She blushed. "Oh no, Kurosaki-kun. You've already done so much for me." Waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Well okay then if you're sure then. I'll be heading home. Call me if you need anything." Giving her a stern look before exiting.

When he was completely out of sight and far enough so he wouldn't hear, Urahara walked up in front of her.

"Why didn't you just say yes?'

"Well, I didn't want to be a bother." A little embarrassed.

"Ichigo isn't the kind of guy who would think looking after you would be a bother. Look don't worry about it, I'll have Yoruichi-san take you back and stay with you for awhile. Of course if it's okay with you?"

"It's fine."

"Fine then. Let's get going home Inoue." Yoruichi said coming behind him.

"Oh! Okay let's get going. Thank you Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san." Bowing to them before heading off with Yoruichi beside her.

"Ichigo you are such an idiot." He said before going back into his shop.

Kon was sound asleep hugging his stuffed animal form. He had left the window open hoping to get some cool wind in the hot stuffy room. Twitching and mumbling in his sleep he didn't even sense the presence looming over him.

A harsh kick waking up, alert and ready to attack the intruder. That was until he saw whom it was.

"I-Ichigo." Staring up at the young teen.

"What kind of crap are you dreaming!" Giving the stuffed animal a disgusted look.

"Hey! What I dream about is none of your damn business. 'Sides what the hell are you dong here, ain't ya supposed to be rescuin Inoue? Oh wait let me guess, you got you ass kicked."

Ichigo reached behind himself pulling out his shinigami badge. Annoyed with the stuffed animal, he slamed the badge into his forehead, a small green pill coming out from the other side. He quickly snatched it, giving it a malicious look.

"You're lucky that I need you or else you would've been long gone!" Shoving it harshly back into the stuffed animal, throwing it aside when he was done.

"Is that anyway to treat me! I could make your life miserable!" Kon spat looking at Ichigo enter his body.

"Shuddup I'm tired!" Yawning he slipped under the cover ready to sleep.

'Well at least now everything'll be okay.' He told himself before drifting into a long deserved peaceful sleep.

Grimmjow lay in the dry dusty sand, panting heavily, blood spilling from his deep wounds all over his chest. But that wasn't what was bugging him.

The fact that he Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was lying in the dirt bleeding out all because that damn Kurosaki brat didn't want to kill him. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. He was so lost in his inner rants he didn't even notice the approaching figures.

"Ha! I can't believe the almighty sexta was beat by a mere human." He swiveled his head, groaning from the pain it caused. Standing before him were Halibel's fraction Sun-sun, Apache, and MilaRose.

Apache, stood over him grinning down at him, continuing her verbal assault.

"Too bad he didn't kill you, now Aizen-sama will have to execute you." His eyes widened at the thought of being killed by Aizen. Bastard would probably kill him slow and painful and humiliate him altogether.

"Or I could kill you now and spare you the humiliation of dying in front of everybody." Placing her foot on his wounded chest. The added weight pushed out more blood.

"That won't be necessary." They all turned their heads to the sound of the voice.

"Halibel-sama!" The females bowed, Apached stepped away from Grimmjow.

Halibel ignored her fraction, she walked forward arms crossed over her chest, stopping when she stood directly above Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama has ordered you appearance." Glaring down with those cold sapphire eyes.

He turned away. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly in any condition to stand, let alone see Aizen."

"I've arranged for someone to come heal you." Turning around to see the quickly approaching figures.

They knelt around Grimmjow working on sealing the more serious wounds while bandaging up the minor ones.

After about a thirty-minute process they helped him sit up and then slowly stood him up. They held him upright until they were certain he wasn't gonna fall back. Once they were done they bowed to Halibel and made their way back to the palace.

"Lets go Aizen-sama is waiting." Making her way to the palace her fraction following close behind.

Grimmjow watched them move further and further away. He contemplated where he should follow or get away. The mere thought disgusted him but he would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. As battered and bruised as he was he did have enough pride to face Aizen.

He winced as he started walking, keeping his distance from Halibel and her fraction.

They walked quite a bit before they finally reached the throne room. Watching as the large doors opened slowly revealing a magnificent white room.

She walked forward, her fraction close, Grimmjow kept his distance noting that there wasn't anybody, with the three males, in the room but them. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He pushed the feeling aside, he was about to face Aizen the last thing he needed was for him to sense his discomfort.

All of them stopped. Apache, MilaRose, and Sun-sun all dropped to their knees, Halibel simply bowed. Grimmjow's lower half was in too much pain for him to bow. Not that he was going to do it.

"Why aren't you bowing to Aizen-sama, Grimmjow?" Tosen asked appearing behind him.

"Isn't it obvious why?"

"It doesn't matter how much pain you're in or if you're dying you must always show respect and loyalty to Aizen-sama." Grounding out viciously.

"Look I-

"Enough!" They both looked towards the sound of the voice. Aizen sat on his white throne looking down at them. His stoic stare turning on Grimmjow.

"I see you're doing well Grimmjow. Tell me how did it go for you?"

He didn't answer.

"Aizen-sama asked you a question.

"I heard." He growled.

"Then answer!"

"There is no need. I've already seen I just wanted to hear it from you, Grimmjow." Giving him a cold smile.

He struggled to fight back a growl.

Unfortunately he knew what Aizen was implying. He had lost his fight and survived. He knew what was coming.

"I'm not going to kill you, " rising from his seat, "however I am going to punish you for your failure."

He wasn't surprised, but then Aizen appeared right in front of him.

"If you survive I will turn you to your rank. If you don't … Then I guess that'll be the end of it."

He pulled out the hogyoku.

Grimmjow backed away.

"You're too valuable to return you into a mindless menos. I'll turn you into something very familiar to you." The orb began emitting a strange white light.

It lifted off Aizen's hand, the white light surrounding Grimmjow completely engulfing him in a sphere of light.

He panicked. The blinding light made it impossible for him to look for an escape.

He was ready to blast his was out when immense pain shot through his entire body both inside and out.

His bones dislocating, muscles, and tissues began separating. Every inch of skin, growing blur fur, body becoming distorted; shrinking.

It was too much, the change hurt, he wasn't sure he was gonna make it. When suddenly the light and pain disappeared.

He dropped a long way before hitting the floor. Which he found rather odd but the pain running through his entire body was far more important.

He managed to get to his breathing back to normal, his eyes had closed during the turn so opening them sort of hurt.

He blinked a couple of times trying to regain his clear vision. When he did, he noticed how he was staring at Aizen's feet.

It pissed him off so he stood up, wobbling up to stand. After he steadied himself he glared at Aizen but was shocked to see he was staring up at him not directly at him.

What the hell had he turned him into!

"Meow!" He froze. That did not just come out of his mouth

He tried to speak again. "Meow." This cannot be happening to him.

Strong hands wrapping around his stomach lifting him, until he stared the other in the eyes.

"Halibel will take you to the world of the living." Turning to the blonde female.

She walked towards him, her fraction rising from their kneeling position to follow her.

Aizen handed her Grimmjow, giving her specific orders where to leave him.

She took Grimmjow from Aizen, opening a garganta to the human world.

Nobody spoke. All was in silence, it was strange, and usually Halibel's fraction would be saying some stupid shit. He eyed them warily the entire way.

It didn't take them long to reach the end. They passed through it landing in a dark alley.

Gently, she place him on the hard cement ground.

"Meow." He stared at her.

She stared back arms crossed over her chest. They continued that way for a good five minutes.

Apache broke the contest.

"Halibel-sama shouldn't we be getting back?" She turned to look at them then back at him.

"Stay out of trouble and I'll ask if I could come get you."

That shocked him, she wanted to come back for him.

"Meeooww.: Watching them as she opened as she opened a garganta; one by one disappearing into its darkness.

Before Halibel left she turned back to him pointing directly at him.

"One more thing," his ears purked up, "try not to get yourself killed, furball."

He growled deep in his throat.

"Heh. You're an idiot." She said before disappearing into the shadows.

Note: Hope you guys liked. This is my second grimmichi fanfic. Don't worry about the beginning it will be explained later in the chapter.

R&R


	2. Three Days Later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other authors/creators.

Three-days later:

Ichigo sat, yawning, in his last period class. He turned to stare out the window, hopeing for some unlucky hollow to pass by. He didn't get his hopes high.

Ever since they arrived with Inoue, Soul Society has been taking care of all the hollows that been coming through. They had told him his services were no longer reacquired, and if they needed him they would call on him, but until then he was to "lay low".

He looked at the clock from the corner of his eyes, only ten seconds till the bell rung.

"ICHIGO WERE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID!" His teacher's high pitched voice hurt his sensitive ears.

"Ow…Yes?" Wincing when a piece of chalk hit him between the eyes.

"Oh yeah. Then what did I just say?"

He blushed, he didn't know what to say and the entire class was staring at him.

"Ummm…You said something about-"

Dddiiiiiiinnnnngggg…Ddddiiiiiiinnggg…Dddddiiiiiiinnnng

He sighed. Now he didn't have to humiliate himself by saying something stupid.

"Guess ya lucked out, strawberry." She grinned smugly.

Even though class was over he didn't say anything, sometimes it's better to just keep his yap shut.

"Good boy. Class dismissed." Waving her book to the door. He was the last to leave the class.

The sun would be out for a little longer, so he decided to go wander about before went home, not really feeling in the mood to deal with his dad.

He was about to turn a corner when something nudged his foot. He looked down and was surprised to see nothing there.

"That's weird. I could've sworn somethi-oommph." He fell back landing painfully on his ass. Dropping his bag spilling all the contents inside.

"Ow. Watch where you're going, dumbass!"

"Ichigo?"

He looked up. His eyes widening in surprise.

"Renji! What the hell are you doing here?"

Renji bent down to help his friends up.

"Stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?" Not noticing the small creature crawl into his bag.

With his friend back on his feet, Renji looked around, turning to Ichigo when he was sure it was safe.

"Let's go to your place. It'd be a lot safer."

"Um…Okay." Putting his bag back on his shoulder. Noticing how much heavier it has gotten.

"I have to get my sister's something at the store. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'm in no rush."

They walked to a nearby store. Neither one of them spoke the whole way.

Ichigo went in got what he went for, paid, and left. Putting it in his bag.

"So, how's Rukia doing?" Breaking their silence

"She's okay. She went back to her squad, she's studying to be a lieutenant since she can't take the test for another four years."

"Really four years that sucks. Wait is Byakuya against it?"

"It's one of her many punishments and she talked him into it."

"Heh. Guess that heart of ice is melting." They continued on, not saying another word until they reached the house.

Ichigo opened the door. "I'm home!"

Isshin came out of nowhere wrapping his arms around his son's neck. He's been doing this ever since he came back form Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo, my beautiful son, where were you, papa was really worried!" Rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's.

Ichigo kneed his father in the gut. "You stupid old bat. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stomping on his father's back

"Hey what's going on?" Came his younger sister from the kitchen. Cleaning her hands on a piece of cloth.

"Onii-chan what are you doing to dad?"

"He started it." Yelling back childishly.

"Shuddup! I'm trying to study here!" Said a dark haired girl lazily scratching the back of her head.

When she saw her brother standing over her brother she sighed. "Oh dad. How are you even a father?"

Isshin leaped in front of her, teary eyed. "How could you say that. Daddy loves you all so much."

"Stop that you crazy goat!" Kicking him square in the face.

"Karin stop hurting dad! Onii-chan do something."

"Why do I have to?"

"You started it."

Renji stayed in the background silently muttering to himself, "Same old crazy family." A smile appearing on he face as he watched them argue. The familiarity felt nice.

"Oh! Ichigo did you get what we asked for?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's in my bag." Dropping it non to gently on the hard counter.

The twins went rummaging through his bag while he talked to Renji.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" All the males turned instantly to the young girls.

"Ouch! Yuzu not so loud."

Ichigo ran towards them followed by Renji and Isshin.

"What's wrong, are you two ok?"

They both turned to him. Karin annoyed and Yuzu with sparkling eyes.

"Ichi-nii you idiot. We asked for candy not this." Pointing at the bag.

He was confused." I did buy it for you it's in my bag like I told you."

"No its not. You brought him instead."

"Him?"

Yuzu reached in and pulled out a fairly big sized blue cat.

"What the hell! No wonder my bag felt so heavy a fat cat got in."

The cat growled, pissed that he was being called fat.

Yuzu held him, in a tight embrace. He pushed against her chest growling low in his chest.

"Pantera isn't fat, he's just really muscular. Wanna feel?"

"Pantera?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah we're studying panther's in class and he kinda reminds me of a smaller blue version of them. Plus sensei said that that's their name in Spanish. It suits him very well."

She held him out for Ichigo to feel.

Ichigo gently squeezed the cat's belly. Finding how surprisingly hard it was. He looked up into the cat's eyes.

'What the hell? His eyes are teal. Just like…_his_.' He shakes his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

Completely pulling himself away, Ichigo turns back to his father.

"Dad you have to throw it out!"

"But why, my beautiful son, are you scared of it! Don't worry daddy will protect you from anything that tries to hurt you!" Throwing himself at Ichigo. But ended up with a foot planted in his face.

"It's not that stupid goat face! The damn cat is blue, for all we know someone might think that we stole from some rich collector."

"True, maybe you should take him back to the streets Ichi-nii." Karin said thoughtfully.

"You can't!" Yuzu wailed. "What if he doesn't have anywhere to go and he starves to death or worse! I couldn't bare it!" Hugging the cat tighter.

"OH, MY POOR BABY! DON'T CRY WE'LL KEEP THE KITTY UNTIL WE FIND IT'S OWNER AND IF HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE THEN WE'LL TAKE HIM IN!" Isshin said happily hugging Yuzu and crushing the cat between them.

"What!"

"Please, onii-chan. He won't be any trouble Karin-chan and I will make sure of it." She gave the puppy eyes that she knew he couldn't refuse.

He sighed, defeated. "Alright."

"Oh, thank you Onii-chan!" she put the cat down and wrapped her arms around his waist, Karin sight and went to do the same. Secretly happy that they could keep the cat.

Ichigo hugged them back, happy that he could put a smile on their faces.

Isshin threw himself on them crushing his children in a bear hug.

"OH I'M SO HAPPY! A STRANGE BLUE CAT HAS BROUGHT OUR FAMILY CLOSER THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

"Way to kill the mood dad." Karin said before she was crushed into Yuzu's chest.

He let them go and ran to the giant poster of his deceased wife. "MASAAAKKKIII! A BLESSING HAS BEFALLEN OUR BEAUTIFUL FAMILY! I'M SOO HAPPY I COULD DIE!" He cried.

"Then die already! Your damn screaming is making me go deaf!" Karin yelled, kicking him in the back of the knee.

"Karin-chan, don't hurt dad!" Yuzu ran to pull her sister off their father.

Ichigo looked on with a disgruntled look. 'So much for a family moment.'

He then turned to Renji. "Let's got my room."

Renji nodded, then turned and pointed at his family. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

"No, he's their problem now." Walking up the stairs. Renji followed. They didn't notice, but so did the cat.

He silently sneaked past them and slid under the bed. Wanting to listen in on what the other two were gonna talk about.

Ichigo took a seat on his desk chair while Renji made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Don't mess up my bed, asshole. I have to wake up early and make it myself."

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a knot." He grinned at the scowling Ichigo.

"You were gonna tell me what you're doing here, remember?" Wanting to know what the red head had to say.

Renji turned serious. "Three days ago the Department of Research and Development located five arrancar signals in this town not too far from here."

"What!"

Two of them were identified as espada's the other three weren't as strong but they were definitely close."

" I didn't feel anything and neither did Ishida, Chad, or Inoue. I'm sure Urahara-san or Yoruichi-san would've done or at least said something."

"That's the thing these signals didn't stay long four of them disappeared. But one stayed behind. They've been trying to find it but they can't it's like they lost track of it."

"What do you mean 'lost track of it'?"

"I mean we lost it."

"How do you lose the signal? It's not like it just diappeared."

"Well actually that exactly what happened. Which is why I'm here. Head Captain sent me to tell you to keep a look out for any espada's or anything that might seem strange or out of place."

"Why doesn't he send any other shinigami to look for it?"

"He did but they couldn't find it anywhere."

"That's strange."

"You know what's stranger there was one report that said the signal was coming from a cat." The cat tensed under the bed. Hoping like hell he hadn't gotten caught.

"That's stupid."

"I know. They never found it again so the report was dismissed. Anyway there is somehting else I came to tell you."

"What is it this time?"

"Inoue is going to be put on trial."

Ichigo was shocked. "What! Why is she being put on trial?"

"Don't worry all she needs to do is answer some questions and if she is innocent then there's nothing to worry about. Besides you should worry about yourself more than her."

"Huh, why?"

"You're in trouble to. Head Captain had told you not to go to Hueco Mundo." 

"I wasn't gonna leave a friend in the hands of some power hungry maniac and his army of blood lusting hollows. Who, I might add, wouldn't hesitate to use her and then kill her."

"I don't doubt it. But Head Captain is still mad you went against orders. You're probably in as much trouble as me and Rukia probably even more so."

He started shaking, angry that he was in trouble for saving a friend. "I don't believe this." What the hell is wrong with Soul Society.

"It'll be okay. the worse punishment you could probably get is cleaning out the squad barrack for three months like me and Rukia."

"I'm not a fucking maid! I'm not gonna clean anything for anyone!"

Renji just stared at him then stood up. " I should get going."

"Where are you going to stay?" He asked surprised at the sudden change.

"I'm returning to Soul Society."

"Isn't it a little late to go back?"

"I'm on probation so I have to go back. They just sent me too tell you the stuff I told you."

He was half out the door when he turned back to see Ichigo. "Before I forget, the trials are tomorrow morning to lieutenants will come to escort you. Cya berry." he was out the door before Ichigo could say anything. Not that he could.

He was left speechless, staring dumbly at the half open door.

"Is your friend not staying for dinner, Onii-chan?" She was standing in the doorway.

"No, he has to go home."

"Well dinner is ready, are you gonna be joining us at the table or do you want me to bring it up for you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll eat downstairs with you guys." Standing up from his seat.

He walked to her and held out his hand, which she took gladly.

They walked together to table where Isshin and Karin were already seated. The food was already set up so he just sat down and started eating.

He ignored his family's chattering going over what he was going to say tomorrow. The reason he could think of was just to save his friend. Maybe it was rather stupid to just leave and cause such a huge ruckus but it was for a good cause.

Inoue on the other hand was gonna have a tough time.

'I wonder if they're gonna give us lawyers of if we're gonna have to defend ourselves. If we get lawyers they better be free.' He thought to himself, popping in more food in his mouth.

"Ichi-nii did you hear?" Karin asked giving him a stern look.

"Hmm! Oh, yeah I heard." Picking up his glass of water to take a drink.

"So then you agree?"

He put his glass down. "Sure."

Karin smiled. "Great! Then Ichigo will take Pantera to get his shots and papers."

"Wait! What?"

"You're taking Pantera to get his shots and papers. Meanwhile Yuzu, dad, and I will buy all his cat stuff."

"Why do I have to take that damn cat get his shots?" He whined.

"Hey don't complain you're the one who agreed to it."

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to."

"Too bad for you. You already agreed."

He sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll take him on Saturday though, I'm busy tomorrow." Getting up from his seat.

Isshin suddenly turned serious, startling all three of his children. "You can't go Ichigo."

"Huh?… Dad, what do you mean?" Confused by his father's statement.

"Tomorrow, you can't go." He was really starting to get confused. Was it possible that his father knew?

"I don't understand, dad. It's not like I'm gonna do anything bad." Staring into his father's dark, suddenly serious eyes hoping to find a hint of humor. Finding none.

"It isn't you I don't trust."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about." Ichigo grabbed his dishes, moving towards the kitchen sink. But still feeling his families' eyes on him.

"It's just…there's this ominous feeling that I can't shake off."

Ichigo turned to his family, hands firmly on his hips. "Look, I don't know what you're so worried about. Nothing s gonna happen if it makes you feel better when I come back tomorrow I'll let you give me a full check up. How does that sound?" Hoping his dad would agree.

Isshin sighed. "Alright. But I'm the first person you come see when you're back, got it?"

Ichigo was relieved. " Got it. Now I'm gonna go shower and then sleep." He said retreating upstairs.

Once Ichigo was out of sight Karin spoke. "What was that all about?"

This time Isshin stood up. "Finish up your dinner. I'm going to see someone."

"Dad where are you-" Yuzu started before Karin interrupted.

"Leave it Yuzu. He's still worried about Ichigo and is probably gonna send someone to spy on him."

"Why?"

"Beats me, guess we'll find out tomorrow." Hearing the front door close.

****

Ichigo stood silently under the showerhead enjoying the feel of the warm waters. Relaxing all his muscles and clearing his mind.

Gingerly, he reached out to grab the bar of soup. Sliding it over his body cleaning every inch of skin he could reach. Completely oblivious to the presence in the room.

Grimmjow sat silently, in awe, watching the young teen clean himself through the clear glass. Unintentionally, purring when Ichigo ran the bar of soap over his long thin leg. His tail, unknowingly, rising up.

Next thing he knows the soap is dragged up his body to his chest. Drawing circles on his upper chest the going over his abs.

Unfortunately it slips out of his hand, dropping onto the floor.

'Crap.' Ichigo bent over to retrieve it. Giving Grimmjow a **very** good view of his small pink pucker.

Something warm began to pour out of his nose creating a small pool on the floor. With a loud * thud*drops unconscious.

Ichigo was about to pick up his soap when a loud noise stopped him. There was something in here with him. Shutting the water off, he quickly slid the glass door open, and stepped out.

Feeling something warm and squishy under his foot he looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Yuzu and Karin heard their brother's scream and immediately rushed up to see what was wrong.

"Ichi-nii what's wrong?"

"Onii-chan are you okay?"

Karin charged into the room with Yuzu right behind her.

"Wait! Don't come in!" Too late.

Stopping in front of their naked brother and the bloody cat.

"GAH! Get out I'm naked!" He yelled covering his groin.

"Oh shut-up. It's not like we've never seen you naked before. We took baths together, remember."

Ichigo blushed deep red.

"Onii-chan what did you do to Pantera?" Yuzu cried rushing over to the blue cat. Grabbing Ichigo's clean white towel to pick him up from the bloody mess.

"Ichi-nii we knew you didn't like him, but DAMN! You didn't have to hurt him." Now standing next to her twin.

"I didn't do anything. I heard something fall so I got out to check. How was I supposed to know the cat was in here with me?" Scrutinizing the cat with his clean towel.

"Should we take him to the vet? Looks like he lost a lot of blood." Karin said using a wet cloth to clean the blood off his nose. "Seriously though, whoever heard of a cat getting a nose bleed."

"Look you two just take him to the infirmary and clean him up. If you notice the blood not stopping come get me and we'll take him to the emergency vet. But for now get out so I can get decent." Ushering them out the door. Closing it behind them and making sure to lock it this time.

He went to the sink, where he put his sleeping clothes. Though, her tried to put them on quickly, he was having some difficulty. Since he no longer had a towel to dry himself off with his clothing kept getting stuck to him.

When he finally finished he walked the hall to his bedroom.

"At least Yuzu and Karin are taking care of the cat."

He placed his hand the door knob to open it when it suddenly turned by itself opening the door.

Karin stood in front of him a stoic look on her face. "Oh. You're done Ichi-nii." She turned away from him. "Yuzu he's back!"

Ichigo just stood there completely and utterly confused.

Yuzu ran up to him and pulled him inside. "Come help me Onii-chan I can't get it in." Letting go of his hand to try and push a huge basket inside his small closet.

"Oh, ok here lemm- Wait a minute! What the hell are you two even doing in my room!"

Finally coming to realization on what was going on.

"The infirmary is locked and dad took the only key with him."

"Took the key with him? Where'd he go?"

"Beats us. Said he was gonna go see someone."

He felt a headache coming on. "That idiot! But that still doesn't explain what you two are doing my room."

They stopped what they were doing and looked at him innocently. "Onii-chan, can Pantera spend the night with you?"

"Oh god." H groaned.

"Ichi-nii please it'll only be for tonight, we still need to make some space for him in our room." They pleaded.

Without a word, he went over to his bed slid under the cover turning on his side facing away from them.

"Ichi-nii?"

They heard a soft sigh. "Get that basket out of my closet."

Their hearts dropped. "Does that mean he can't stay here?"

"I didn't say that." Sliding his covers off, getting up off the bed.

Going over to his closet he pulled out the big basket dropping it on the ground, reaching inside to pull out the extra pillow he put there along with a few small blankets.

His sisters watched on curiously as their brother moved the lamp to the side. Spreading out a blanket before setting the pillow on top. Using the other blankets to make it look like a small bed.

"Where is he?" Turning to them when he was done.

"He's in our room. I'll go get'im ." Karin ran out the door to her and Yuzu's room.

Leaving her sister and brother alone.

"This'll be the first and last time he stays here after that he sleeps elsewhere got that?"

Yuzu clasped her hands together. "Yes, thank you Onii-chan."

"Here he is." She came in holding the blue cat in a clean white blanket. Holding him to her older brother.

"The bleeding stopped." Inspecting his now clean face.

"Yeah. It was weird all the blood came from his nose. It's a good thing he's been unconscious he looks like he would've put up a fight."

Ichigo placed Pantera, gently, on the makeshift bed. He stepped back to stand next to his sisters, watching as the cat shivered and curled into himself for warmth.

"Maybe we should wrap him up in blankets he looks cold." Yuzu ran to their room coming back quickly with a fuzzy pink blanket.

"Here Ichi-nii put this blanket on him." She held it out for him.

He took it out of her hands wrapping it securely around him.

"Ok he's in bed and I'm watching over him. Now you two lock the doors, close the windows and go to bed." Nudging them out the door. Turing his light off and shutting the door sighing in relief when he was finally alone, sort of.

His eyes coming to rest on the pink and blue bundle sleeping peacefully on his desk.

So not to wake the sleeping cat, he quietly tiptoed over to his bed, trying his hardest not to make the mattress creak when he settled down.

Pulling the cover over his body turning to face the window. Closing his eyes exhausted from the day's events.

"ICHIGOOO!"

"What now?" Groaning, as he sat up.

Kon came flying at him ready to kick him in the face, but ended up slamming into the headboard when Ichigo ducked.

"Knock it off Kon. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh so you're not in the mood, eh? Well, too bad! I'm gonna whoop your ass for bringing another feline into my territory!"

Readying himself for another attack.

"You heard what Renji told me right?" Changing the subject.

"Huh?" Confused by the question.

"Tomorrow tow lieutenants will be coming for me and Inoue."

"What!"

"They're going to be taking us to Soul Society for trial."

"Why! You didn't do anything!"

"That's not how they see it." He said bitterly.

"Then screw them! You don't have any reason to explain yourselves to those jackass'!" Kon said angrily. Even though he didn't show it he cared deeply for Ichigo and worried about him often.

"They'd just come for us anyway. It's best we go without any trouble. So tomorrow you're going to be filling in for me."

"Uh, sure. For how long?" HE was against Ichigo going but there was no talking him out of it.

"Just until sunset. Dad wants to gibe me a full checkup. I should probably be home by then."

"What if they won't let you come back?" He asked seriously.

Ichigo looked seriously at Kon. The thought of not coming back hadn't crossed his mind.

"Hmph. Don't be stupid, of course I'm gonna come back." Pulling his covers back over.

'I'll come back, it's not like they can make me stay.' Shoving the thought away he closed his eyes, exhausted, falling into a dreamless sleep.

****

Grimmjow's snapped up, alert and ready, but faltered when a headache and sudden dizziness over came him.

He settled back down waiting for it too pass before he did anything else.

It didn't take long, just a couple of seconds. Again he stood slowly this time. Until he stood completely upright.

Through slitted eyes he scanned the area. Everything was dark with exception of a few silver light beams slipping through the window.

His eye coming to rest on the sleeping form next to him.

Gracefully leaping off the desk landing quietly on the bed next the boy's head.

Ichigo lay sleeping peacefully on the bed. The scowl was gone and in it's place was calm and relaxed in slumber. Almost like that of an innocent child's, nothing at all like that a kid forced to grow up.

That is why he had chosen him.

He knew that the kid would be his only chance at staying alive.

**Flashback:**

After Halibel had left him in the alley he knew that he had to find a safe spot since fuckin' Aizen hadn't sealed his reiatsu. Lest he be eaten by some inferior hollow or those damn shinigami found him.

For the past three days he'd been on the run, going through tashcans looking for scrap of food. Reminding him of the time he had been an adjuchas.

While he was wandering about he had managed to suppress his reiatsu almost to the point of completely disappearing. But, then he had almost blown it all to hell.

On the third night he was in an alley going through a large trash bin looking for anything edible to eat. When something wrapped around him and threw him hard slamming him against the opposite wall. Falling harshly onto the cold cement below.

He began seeing black stars, shaking his head to clear his vision, he looked up with a menacing glare.

A bug like hollow stood before him, smugly grinning down at him.

It dove in to kill him but thanks to the cat-like reflexes he escaped unharmed.

With every attack it made he evaded it easily but eventually it would catch him. After all they were in a small alley it was only a matter of time before it backed him in a corner and took him out. He'd be damned if this piece of shit bug killed. He wouldn't give Aizen the satisfaction of him dying.

Grimmjow climbed to the tallest trash bin as far away from the hollow's reach as possible. Releasing all his restraints let his reiatsu loose.

The weak hollow couldn't take it, it died instantly, disintegrating into nothing.

Sealing it away he leaped off to continue his search for food.

"I think it was coming form over here!"

Crap, Shinigami! How had he not noticed them?

Thundering of footsteps was becoming louder, getting closer with each passing second.

"Over here! I think it came from this alley."

A small group gathered at the front opening, quietly he hid in the shadows making his way to a small opening beside them.

He was almost out when his tail unintentionally scraped the side of one of the legs.

"Something touched my leg!" One of them yelled.

"Calm down. It was probably some rat. Damn, theses newbie's sure are pussies." Another said while he searched around.

He took this opportunity to run out getting as away as possible.

**End of flashback**

His eyes never leaving the face of the slumber youth. He leaned in closer to his lips, sniffing, sticking out his rough tongue licking the side of his mouth.

He pulled back instantly, an over whelming sensation coursing through his body, memories of Ichigo in the shower coming back to him. Soapy hands running over smooth tan skin, down those long thin legs, and when he bent over-NO!

Stumbling off the bed backing up into a nearby corner. Reluctantly, tearing his eyes away from Ichigo.

Something felt wrong. The taste was beyond anything he had ever imagined. But Kurosaki was supposed to be his host, that and nothing more.

Note: My ending wasn't as good as the original I had written down. But I've been told I make my chaps too long and don't get to the point fast enough.

Hope ya'll enjoyed

Rememeber R&R ( )


	3. Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other authors/creators.

Note: Sorry its been awhile since I've updated but I've been awful busy but thank you to all reviewers and readers. Enjoy this chap. Read note at end of chap.

Trials

There was a strange 'tippy-tappy' sound outside his window that had brought him slightly out of his sleep. He ignored it thinking it was nothing more than a couple pecking his window .

But when soft tapping turned into loud knocks he slowly sat up ( Kon sliding off his chest) pulling back the curtains. The sunlight burned his eyes making it difficult for to see, clearly, the faces of the dark clothing figures.

They motioned him to open. He did so, hesitantly though. Both of them stepped inside. Ichigo, now off the bed and standing, recognized them both. The dark haired one was Hisagi and the blonde Izuru.

"Forgive us for intruding so early in the morning but we've come on Head Captain's orders." Izuru said somewhat apologetic for their coming so early in the morning.

"I know. Renji told me yesterday."

"Then there won't be any problems." Hisagi said staring him down.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Then lets go we have to pick up Inoue next." He was about to turn and leap out the window when Ichigo's voice stopped him.

"Wait. I need to get some stuff done before we got."

Hisagi and Izuru looked at him curiously then turned to face eachother. Neither one of them was speaking yet they seemed to be having some conversation with their eyes. Then Izuru nodded, both of them turned back Ichigo who was staring at them intently.

"Alright. We'll wait outside."

Ichigo didn't wait for them to leave he grabbed Kon and his badge taking off towards the bathroom. After securing the door he went to the sink putting down his badge.

Kon was sleeping soundly under his other arm, he pulled him out and started shaking him. "Kon, wake up!" He whispered harshly.

"WHOA! WHO DIED! IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE! SAVE MY PORN!"

"Shut-up, Kon! You'll wake everybody up. And what porn?"

Kon snapped out of it blinking a couple of times up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What the hell, do know what time it is?" Kon snapped angry at being woken so early in the morning.

He shoved a hand down his throat searching for the little green pill. Kon squirmed relentlessly trying to get away but was helpless against Ichigo's strong grip.

After a short moment of searching he found the pill and pulled it out. Leaving the toy motionless, Ichigo blew on it then rubbed it on his shirt to clean it. He opened his mouth dry swallowing, forcing his soul out of his body.

"Ow! What the hell Ichigo!" Kon said rubbing his aching rear. He glared up at the yound teen dressed in shinigami attire.

"Remember what I told you yesterday."

"Huh?"

"Don't be doing anything stupid my body." He said before leaving a stunned Kon behind.

Ichigo wait!"

Ichigo walked back into his room about to joing the other two when a soft snore caught his attention. He looked around when his eyes fell on the sleeping cat in the corner of his room.

For a moment he stared at it incrediously wondering how the hell it went from his desk all the way to the other side of the room.

Shaking his head he picked it up in his arms cradling it like you would a baby. And for a moment he thought the cat was cute. He stroked the cats ears earning a soft purr, enjoying the soft rumbles.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The sudden shout startled him so that he let got of the cat but was able to catch him just before he could hit the floor.

Quickly putting him in the bundle of blankets he jumped out the window.

Hisagi stood glaring at him his arms crossed over his chest. "When you said it you had to do something I assumed it was important."

"It was important!"

"How is petting your cat important?"

Ichigo blushed he had no comeback.

Hisagi was about to say something when a strong hold on his arms oh his arm stopped him.

"Stop it both of you, we don't have time for this. We still have to pick up Inoue-san." Izuru said directed more towards his partner rather than Ichigo.

"Whatever then, lets go." Hisagi said pulling away from Izuru's hold.

It didn't take them long to reach Inoues's place. Ichigo knocked on her door. When she opened she was surprised to see him.

"Hi, Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing here so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? "

"Actually Inoue we'-" He didn't get a chance to finish. Hisagi moved to stand next to him. "Inoue Orhime you are charged with treason against Soul Society."

"What, treason! That's insane!" Ichigo yelled.

"We're her to escort you both for you upcoming trials." He finished.

Orihime just stood there stunned she didn't know what say or do.

Izuru went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, he gave her reassuring smile. "Don't worry Inoue-san as long as what you say is true everything will be alright."

"If you have any business you need to do, do it now."

She nodded and went back into her apartment. Ichigo just stood in front of her opened door, silent.

It isn't as bad as it sounds." Hisagi said. "You ought a be more worried about yourself.

'Huh. That's the samething Renji said. I wonder-

"I'm done." Inoue chirped coming out of the door with a big smile on her face startling Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Inoue, are you okay?"

She nodded. He wanted to ask her why but thought twice on it. I t was better that she be all creepily happy than anxious and worried. So he let it the thought drop.

Hisagi motioned for them to follow them. They were led to secluded area behind the building.

Izuru stepped forward pulling out his sword stabbing it forward the turning it like you would a key. Two doors slid open, Hisagi turned back to them, "Since Inoue can't pass through the gate we shinigami use we're going to have to go the other way around." He said.

Both of them nodded, following after the two in front of them.

They walked silently in the dark tunnel with the two lieutenants' in and Ichigo with Inoue in the back.

The entire way Ichigo wondering what they were planning to do with them. And even though he didn't want to damit it he did understand why they wanted to try Inoue she had, afterall, pretty much went along with Aizen. But he was a completely different story.

He didn't think disobeying an oreder justified putting him, Renji, or Rukia on trial. Hell, he was only a substitute not a real shinigami. Why were they coming down hard on his ass?

He came out of his thoughts when he noticed Inoue's expression. She looked worried and her hands were tight held in front of her chest.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue was taken aback by his sudden question and the seriousness and concern in his face.

"I'm okay. Really Kurosaki-kun everything's fine there's nothing to worry about." She said frantically.

Of course Ichigo wasn't buying it. She was trying too hard to convince him and the waving of her hands and the slight blush on her cheeks weren't helping her cause.

"If you're scared you can hold my hand." He said bluntly holding out his hand for her to take.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun I couldn't possibly its just so intamite." She gushed her hands on her reddening cheeks, turning away form him in embarrassment.

"Huh? What are you talkin' bout , intamite?"

"Well Kurosaki-kun, that's just... something you do with someone special."

"That's dumb. Here." He reached out for her hand holding on firmly but gently when she tried to pull away. "I hold Yuzu's hand whenever she gets scared. For me its just something you do to make someone you love feel safe." As he spoke images of his beloved mother flashed through his mind.

Inoue was both happy and disappointed. Ichigo thought of her in a special way but it wasn't the way she wanted.

A soft chuckle brought them both back to reality.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Its nothing." Izuru says struggling to contain his laughter.

"If its nothing then why are you still laughing?" He snapped.

"It's nothing. I'm just laughing at something (someone) stupid." Smiling back at him.

Ichigo glared but otherwise said nothing.

It didn't take them long to reach the end of the dark tunnel.

As they stepped out Ichigo took note of the guards standing at either sides of the gate. But neither Hisagi nor Izuru paid mind to them so he didn't either. That was until they began surrounding him and Inoue. Clustering around the two of them forming sort of a diamond shape with Izuru and Hisagi in the front a guard on Ichigo's right another and on Inoues left and the last two behind them.

The intrusion on his personal space piss him off, with every damn step they kept inching closer and closer to them until his and Inoue's shoulder were pushed painfully against eachother.

Angered, he released Inoue's hand, shoved the guard hard enough to stumble. The other three readying themselves to attack.

"Back off! Quit treating us like criminals and give us some damn space to walk!" He yelled.

The guard he shoved reached for him fisting his clothes and pulling forward. So close were they that their noses practically touched.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

A strong hand descended on the guards wrist gripping it painfully tight.

"Let him go." Hisagi warned dangerously.

The guard reluctantly let go but shoved him as he did so.

"All of you get out of here we'll take them ourselves."

"But sir-" One of them started

"No, buts. Kurosaki is right, there was no need for you to act hostile towards them. They are not criminals…yet."

"What the hell do you mean by 'yet'?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Exactly what he said." Izuru said coming from behind him. " You two are going to be tried by the thirteen court guard captains and the Head Captain. And whether or not you two will be criminals is up to Head Captain, he has final say." He finished.

Inoue felt a shiver go down her spine.

With that said they continued on forward. They did not walk too far when the reached the building. It wasn't very tall and not very wide. The architect of the building was rather simple, four walls tow windows each on three walls a door and a flat roof.

"This is it?" Ichigo asked confused expecting something more extravagant. There was no verbal response but a motion for them to follow.

Inside was much stranger. There was a staircase leading down to darkness that seemed to have no end. It bothered Ichigo how far down it looked and with no lighting to know where to step. Still, since he had come this far there was no point in him turning back now.

He followed Izuru, descending into the dark, followed by Inoue and then Hisagi. As they went deeper, candles hanging on the wall began to light up on their own, illuminating the dark passage.

"Wow. That's pretty neat, how does that happen?"

"They were designed to light up when lieutenant level or higher spiritual pressure passed. That is why as soon as we walk by they turn on then turn off, sort of like carrying a torch. Ah, we're here."

They went through another doorway into a much larger room. There were three rows of benches in the middle, two others placed in the corner with a next to them, and a desk farther back.

It reminded Ichigo a lot of his father's waiting room in the clinic.

"Kurosaki, you'll have to wait out here while Inoue undergoes her trial." Hisagi said getting hold of Inoue's arm ready to lead her to the awaiting captains.

"Wait! I thought we were gonna be tried together."

"The captains would rather try each of you individually that way they can get your side of the story without on of you trying to influence the other."

" So you're saying they don't trust us."

Hisagi said nothing.

Inoue feeling uncomfortable with the sudden tense atmosphere decided to speak up to relieve the situation.

"It's alright with me Kurosaki-kun."

The caught Ichigo's attention. "Inoue."

"Don't worry. I can understand why they don't trust me. If this is how they wanna do it then we shouldn't object."

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. Had she just that?

"But-"

She turned to Hisagi, "I'm ready."

They turned and walked away leaving him behind.

"Hey, hold on." Ichigo said trying to get their attention when he knew they weren't listening he tried to go after them.

"Don't bother trying to after them you'll only be forced back."

He turned back to yell at the person who said that but froze when he saw them.

"Hey there berry long time no see." Renji greeted with Rukia right beside him giving Ichigo a warm smile.

For a moment he stood in stunned silence until he realized what Renji called him. "Don't call me berry you freakishly tattooed pineapple!" He snapped.

"Touchy aren't we." Renji replied sarcastically.

"Go to hell!" Then he stopped, wondering why Renji and Rukia were there with him. "Wait a minute. What are you two doing here, aren't you guys in trouble or something?"

Before Renji could Rukia spoke up. "Kira asked us to keep you company while you wait."

"Oh. So, what'll we do now?"

"Nothing. Just wait till its your turn with the captains."

"How long will that take?"

"It depends on how serious the case is. Since its Inoue it'll probably take awhile, probably around two hours tops." Renji informed.

"Two hours! What the hell am I supposed to do until then?"

"You idiot weren't you listening there is nothing to do but wait."

Rukia saw the frantic expression on Ichigo's face. "That's why we're here. So you can at least have someone to talk to while you wait." She hoped her words had somehow comforted him.

He just looked at them and with a loud sigh he sat down on one of the benches making him comfortable for the wait.

**(From this point on we'll be following Inoue into her trial)**

Inoue followed Hisagi through another hall. With each step she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, her anxiety reaching an all time high.

"We're here." He said.

She took a deep breath exhaling softly, calming her nerves. Putting on a strong face she went through the door readying herself. She went straight to the center where she looked up to see the captains looking down at her.

"Inoue Orihime do you know why you are here?" Head Captain asked her.

She nodded timidly. "Yes, sir."

"Good then. We will proceed." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I will begin by reciting the charges against the accused if anyone has something to say or add please wait until I am finished." He stopped momentarily to pick up a piece of paper in front of him.

"Inoue Orihime you are hereby charged with betraying Soul Society and aiding the enemy. Do you deny these charges?"

Inoue lowered her head in shame. "No, sir."

He opened an eye looking at her scornfully. "Can you explain to us why?"

"I-I went with them," she paused a moment to compose herself, "because I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She stammered out.

"Care to explain?"

"When we were passing through the Senkaimon the guards and I were attacked by one the arrancars."

"Go on."

"H-he said he wanted to talk. But the guards that were with me were attacked, if I hadn't healed them they would've died. When I turned back to face him he showed me images." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Kurosaki-kun and everybody else were getting hurt." A sob escaped her lips. "If I didn't go with him then they were gonna get killed." She managed to get out between sobs. Then covering her face so they would not see her crying.

"Did you go with them, right then and there?"

They heard her sniffle a couple times before she uncovered her face.

"No, he gave me a bracelet." She said while wiping her eyes clean with her sleeve.

"Bracelet?" Head Captain question.

"Yes, he told me it was supposed to completely hide my spiritual pressure like I didn't even exist."

"If this is true then explain how traces of your spirit energy were found in his room?"

Her eyes widened. They found her spirit energy in Kurosaki-kun's room. "I don't know." Memories flooded into her mind especially the one where she was about to kiss him. Heat rushed to her face making her crimson in the cheeks.

"Are you alright Inoue?" Head Captain asked her, worried about her sudden reaction.

"Yes, I'm okay its nothing." Embarrassed she was caught thinking of other things.

"If it is nothing then before we conclude we must ask you, do you still have that bracelet with you?"

"No,sir. They took it from me as soon as they locked me up." The captains looked at her as though they did not believe her.

"This will bring us to conclusion. Do you have anything you wish to say or add?" She shook her head.

"We'll need you to step outside while we discuss."

He explained, afterwards calling a guard to escort her out the room. Giving orders to bring her back when called for.

Inoue left the room with the guard at her side. Once out the room, she sat on a bench anxiously waiting for them to call her back with their decision. Inside the captains were deciding what actions should be taken.

"We cannot trust that girl. There were parts in her story that did not make any sense. Perhaps if I opened her skull and scanned her brain for any signs of deception-"

"That would only be a waste of time." Kenpachi rudely interrupted. "If this girl is gonna be suck a problem for then why not just kill her off?"

"You can't be serious she is just a child!" Ukitake yelled at him.

"I agree with Ju killing the child in the prime of her youth would be rather cruel. If Aizen has not yet made contact or attempted to take her then there is no harm in letting her go and just keeping an eye on her for a couple of weeks." Kyoraku suggested.

"Then what kind of message would we be giving. That whoever sides with the enemy and comes back gets nothing more that a slap on the wrist." Soi fon said angrily.

"I agree with captain Soi fon, is we let the girl go without any proper punishment what would that say about us! We who must obtain the law and punish any who disobey." Byakuya said becoming furious remembering how Rukia had left with Renji to save the girl in that disgusting world.

"I have heard enough! Send in Inoue Orihime."

Outside Inoue sat on the bench fidgeting nervously.

"Inoue-san, they have called for you." The guard next to her said pulling her up roughly by the arm. Dragging her inside.

Once again she found herself in the center of the room with all eyes on her.

Head Captain stood. "After much consideration and with the help of the captains I have come to a decision."

Inoue stood up straighter, her eyes expectant.

"For you crime of treason against Soul Society you are hereby sentenced to two months in solitary confinement."

Her legs gave out, the shock of her sentence was too much for her too bare. Two whole moths without seeing her friends, her classmates or anyone. Without seeing… Kurosaki-kun.

"This will take effect immediately. Guards!" He called. Two armed men suddenly stood behind Inoue getting a hold of her arms lifting her unto her feet she, numb from her shock, let them take her away.

**(Back to Ichigo ;3)**

Ichigo sat bored leaning his head back. Rukia and Renji sitting beside him on either side, non-of them saying anything what could be said at a time like this. There wasn't even a clock to tell them what time it was.

Out of the corner of his eye, Renji caught sight of a figure. He turned to get a better look. When he recognized the person, he gently whacked Ichigo on the side. "Hey, Hisagi's here."

Both Rukia and Ichigo turned expecting to see Inoue walking behind him. But she wasn't there.

"Where's Inoue?" Rukia asked still searching in case she was too far behind to see.

"She's been sent to Solitary Confinement for the next two months."

"S-solitary Confinement." Rukia whispered trying to comprehend the situation.

"Inoue didn't do anything wrong! She-"

"The captains have made their decision. Now let's go it's your turn." Interrupting Ichigo.

"No! I'm going to find Inoue and we're getting the hell out of here!" Ichigo yelled walking away from them.

"Stop Ichigo!" Rukia yelled after him. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. "What do you think will happen if you try to take Inoue with you after they already sentenced her? They're not just gonna let you leave, Ichigo they will kill you!" As she spoke she saw him clench his fist and tremble in what she assumed was anger.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" He yelled. "What am I supposed to say when I go back home and Inoue isn't with me?"

"First you need to calm down." Her voice taking a softer tone. "There isn't anything you can do. And, as much as I hate to say it but, Inoue's punishment does fit her crime."

"Rukia!"

"I know it's hard to understand but while she's here Renji and I will watch over and ask for leniency. Trust us Ichigo." She said. "Now go with lieutenant Hisagi."

He hesitated but nonetheless listened to her and followed Hisagi.

They walked side by side through the corridor it didn't take them long to reach the door.

He went through the door glaring up at the captains, sitting next to each other with the Head Captain in the middle, looking down on him.

"We assume you know why you are here." He said.

Ichigo said nothing only glared at him.

"You hateful silence will not help you here."

Ichigo became furious. "OF course I don't know why the hell I'm here!"

"Lower down you voice!" Head Captain warned.

"No! I won't fucking lower my voice!"

"There is no need for such vulgar language, Kurosaki." Byakuya stated calmly.

Ichigo turned on him. "You stay out of this!"

Head Captain slammed his cane hard on the ground getting everybody's attention. "I will not tolerate these outbursts or your vulgarity. We have brought you here to discuss important matters."

"Important matters! He screeched. "How is my having to defend myself for saving my friends like important. Screw that how is it even fair?"

None of the captains spoke.

"Nothing to say, eh?"

"Silence!" Head Captain rose from his seat. "We wanted to give you a fair chance to explain yourself but your disrespectfulness has forced me to pass immediate judgment." He paused to see the expression on the younger man's face. Ichigo glared at him and in his eyes he saw challenging glint.

"I hereby strip you of all you shinigami powers and everything else related to it!"

In a blink of an eye Ichigo found himself staring eye to eye with the elderly man. "You're not serious." He whispered.

"Dead serious!" The old man said impaling his hand through Ichigo's chest.

"STOP!" Ichigo cried grabbing onto his wrist attempting to pull him out. He stiffened when something inside him was touched and struggled even harder.

Head Captain grabbed it firmly and quickly pulled it out sending Ichigo flat on his ass. An emptiness overwhelmed him and followed by an unbearable pain. His shihaksu turning into a white yukata.

As he looked up there were no words to describe how he felt. In the old man's hand a bright crimson and black sphere, the colors dancing gracefully to form the sphere.

"You will not get this back until two years from now."

****

**Note: DAMN THAT WAS LONG! I think I am gonna make shorter chaps. :U**

**Anyway that wasn't wat I wanna chat bout. **

**Sorry if you don't like the suggested pairings for Ichi. I myself am not much into them I'm Grimmichi all the way baby XD! But they play a big role in later chaps so thanks for understanding and please REVIEW **

**Oh! Before I forget, if there is anything you would like me to add or take away or just any ideas for my story please tell I'm all ears. **


	4. Drunken Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tite Kubo and/or any other author/creators.

Note: Sorry it takes me awhile to update but I have been busy, my bad. Anyway, I would like to remind everybody that my story is _**AU**_. That is all thanks and enjoy this chapter.

Drunken Mistakes

Ichigo sat by himself in a dark room. He had come out of his shock and was now in a pit of despair. That miserable old man had taken Zangetsu away and even Ogichi seems to have disappeared. What was he supposed to do now? He felt lonely.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's soft voice called through the silent room. However, as she expected he did not respond. She peeked inside to see him, when he did not immediately respond.

Without even thinking her feet moved on their own, she was next to him and pulled him into her so his head leaned on her shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and muttered something she couldn't make out.

"What was that?" She asked.

Ichigo did not want to repeat himself but he knew Rukia was not gonna leave him alone until he told her. "It's not fair." He repeated a little louder so she could her.

"It isn't fair." She agreed. " But Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku are speaking with him now and I'm sure they'll convince him that he made a mistake and return your powers to you."

"Unfortunately it seems speaking with head Captain will have to wait." Both their heads shot up to the sound of the voice.

Ukitake walked in a solem expression on his face. "Head Captain has refused to see anybody regarding your situation Ichigo" He noted Ichigo's saddened eyes "Forgive us Ichigo…there is nothing we can do to help you."

Ichigo felt his heart sink. That was it he had lost everything he had worked to hard to get. For the first time since his mother's death he felt tears pricked his eyes.

Rukia promptly stood up startling them. "I'm not gonna let you sit hear crying like some little girl. Now come on, get up we're going out to get your mind off this." She said pulling on his arm and dragging him to his feet.

"Rukia?"

" I don't wanna hear it." She said pulling him out of the room and into the streets. Ukitake watched them leave, Rukia sure was a good friend.

Ichigo suddenly felt self-conscious with his bright tangerine hair and white Yukata sticking out in the crowd.

"Where are we going, Rukia?" He asked trying to free his wrist from her hand.

"We're going to join Renji at the pub." She responded, ignoring his attempts to loosen her grip.

"I'm not going to a pub I'm underage!"

"Not in this world. Now shut-up you're coming whether you like it or not."

Ichigo wanted to say something back but bit back his tongue deciding better not to anger her.

He walked beside her doing his best to ignore the stares and whispers the other shinigami were giving him. Rukia, on the other hand, glared at them to shut-up.

It was not long before they stood outside a small building. Inside you could hear the loud laughter and bellowing and other stuff drunken people do.

Rukia pushed open the door and pulled him inside. Once he stepped inside everyone went dead silent even in the dimly lit place he could see all eyes were on him. Guess news traveled fast around here.

"Rukia! Ichigo! Over here!" Rukia spotted the hand waving to them. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pushed her way towards it.

They ended up reaching the way back where the light did not reach. Still, he could make out the three familiar faces sitting in the booth.

"Hey Ichigo, we heard what happened. You doing alright?" Ikkaku asked while scooting over to give Ichigo's room to sit.

Ichigo sighed loudly. "Everything I've worked so hard for has been ripped out of me. How do you think I feel?"

"Like shit." Ikkaku said before taking a drink. But before he could swallow Yumickia smacked the back of his head causing Ikkaku to choke on his beverage.

"Don't listen to him, Ichi-chan. I'm sure this is nothing more than a misunderstanding, before you know it you'll be back to be a substitute shinigami." Ichigo was surprised by Yumichika's comforting words it was the first time the self-absorbed male had said something kind to him.

Ichigo felt great comfort in those words and sent Yumichika a thankful nod.

"Here have a drink, after all with everything that happened I'm sure you could use one." Yumichika said handing him a small cup full of sake.

He took it and held it close looking down into the still liquid. He wasn't entirely sure what to do he'sd never drunk alcohol before.

"Umm, Yumichika-san, Ichigo does not drink alcohol." Rukia piped up from across the table having watched Ichigo's reaction.

"Is that so. Well, then I'm sure we have some nice tea he could enjoy." Yumichika responded reaching over to take back the cup.

"No!" Ichigo yelled pulling the cup closer to him. "I'll drink it." He gulped it down then feeling a strange burning in his throat afterwards.

"Give me another." He said holding out his cup to be refilled.

"If you say so, fill'er up Ikkaku."

Once his cup was full Ichigo downed it in a single gulp. He then began to feel strange his face warmed up and his eyelids began to feel droopy.

"Ha! Don't tell me you're drunk already, after just two drinks." Renji said laughing at Ichigo's fluster expression.

"Shut-up! I'm not drunk." He countered motioning for a refill.

Renji just laughed as he watched Ichigo become more intoxicated with his third drink. Rukia was not amused and elbowed Renji's side.

"Ichigo, you should really stop now. From what everybody can see you don't have a very high alcohol tolerance."

Ichigo slammed his cup on the table so hard it almost broke and catching everybody's attention. "You shaddup! Arnth you duh one **hic** whod inviteds me in da first place? **hic"**

****"Yeah, but-"

"No butz!" I'm mah drink till I forgets todays. Now somebody's **hic** gives me anader one."

Rukia felt bad she had meant Ichigo to forget about todays events but not to drink it away, she honesty thought he would refuse to drink. She watcher her friend down the liquor like it was water.

"Damn, only his sixth cup and he looks about ready to pass out." Renji pointed out.

"Then get him to she stop!" She whispered harshly to him.

"No way I'm gonna mess with him. You never know what an emotional drunk like him'll do." He whispered back.

" That's why you know him out and take him to you place to sleep it off."

"Hell no!"

"C'mon he's-"

"Hey, what yous twos talkin bout overs der? **hic**" Renji and Rukia slightly jumped startled by Ichigo's question.

"It's nothing really, we were just discussing what we were gonna do tomorrow and how we were gonna split the chores between us. Right, Renji?"

"Huh? Oh, r-right, yeah. Just talkin bout tomorrow."

Ichigo just stared at them those serious amber orbs of his.

They were beginning to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry." He finally said surprising them all.

"F-for what?" Renji asked really confused.

Ichigo reached out and grasped Renji's hand. Renji instinctively tried to pull away but that only increased Ichigo's hold.

"You an Rukia were jus tryin to helpz me feel bedder bout todays an I goes anz yells at you. **hic**."

"Uh, ok. You're forgiven now let go."

Ichigo did so but his eyes downcast.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia asked concerned.

"H-his hand went completely inside me," he murmured.

"Ichigo?"

"I had never felt that helpless since…mom. **Sniff**."

"Don't cry berry-mama."

"Gyaaaahhhh! Holy Crap, when the hell did you get here!" Ikkaku screamed spilling all the sake.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi. When, how did you get here?" Rukia asked both startled and surprised to see the pink-haired little girl sitting on Ichigo's lap.

She rose a handkerchief to his eyes wiping away the tears that had accumulated.

"What's wrong, did stupid baldy make you cry?" She said glaring daggers at Ikkaku.

"What the hell you lookin at me for, I didn't do anything. Renji's the one who wouldn't let his hold his hand."

"Hey!"

"No Yachiru **hic** dons pays any addenshion too dems." Ichigo said waving Ikkaku and Renji. "I'ms jus fine, see." He wiped his eyes and smiled at her.

"No you're not." She said staring him directly in his eyes. "But I know something that will." A big smile appearing on her childish face, " You can be my mama."

Rukia gasped, Renji stifled a laugh, while Ikkaku and Yumichika stared at him in horror.

Ichigo did not even hesitate. "Ok, I'll be your mama." He agreed giving the little girl a gentle smile, getting a warm feeling in his chest when the little girl in his lap smiled back at him.

"Great! I'll go tell kenny that we have a new mama." Yachiru leapt off Ichigo's lap, hopping on the table, but just before jumping out the window, she turned back to Ichigo. "Bye mama I'll see you at home." She waved her goodbye then running off and disappearing.

"Whadda nice little girl. But whose Kenny?" Ichigo asked looking at his companions.

"Bwahahahaha, you dumbass!" Renji blurted laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Ichigo, do you know what you just did?" Rukia asked.

"Yup." He answered, pouring himself whatever sake wasn't spilt. "I'm a new mommy."

"What an idiot." Ikkaku said. Yumichika just sighed. Maybe, if they were lucky, the captain would just take it as a joke.

Ichigo paid no attention to them and gestured towards the bartender for more sake.

After drinking cupful after cupful Ichigo had finally noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Loods likez 'm bedder gets goin.**hic**." He said struggling to get to his feet. When he managed to stand as best, he could without falling, he said his good-byes.

"Wait Ichigo! You can't leave you're too drunk and its dangerous to pass through the senkaimon in your state. You can spend the night at my place, I'm sure my brother won't mind." Rukia said trying to convince although she knew Byakuya would never agree to it, but she was worried about him.

"Danks, but no's. 'M promised goatface I had beez home tonights. **hic**." With that, he wobbled away straight into a forest just outside the pub instead of following the dirt walkway that led back to the center of Soul Society. Soon he found himself lost and didn't know which way to go, so he just decide to head straight. Eventually, he would reach a senkaimon at least that's what his drunken mind had come up with.

He walked aimlessly through the forest tripping on some random roots (and his own feet) on occasion, but continued forward.

It was dark when he finally made it on the stone paved streets of Soul Society. He walked on using the walls to steady him. But his eyelids were beginning to grow heavier and before he knew it he was tripping over his own feet.

Just as he was about to fall an arm shot out wrapping itself securely around his waist.

Ichigo turned his head to see who it was that had caught him. "*hic* Ken **hic** pachi? **hic**"

"Damn. You're really wasted."

"Whad's **hic** you **hic** doinz 'ere? **hic**"

"Yachiru told me to pick up at the pub and bring you back to our home, but when I got there you were gone. Lucky I came by here." Kenpachi stated plainly while helping Ichigo and keeping him from tumbling over again.

"Ya **hic** chiru?" Ichigo asked dumbly, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at Kenpachi.

"Yeah. The pink-haired brat."

" **hic** Pink…*hic* haired. Oh!" Ichigo yelled suddenly, startling Kenpachi, remembering the little girl. "Yous talkin bout **hic** mys new baby girl." He said smiling happily. It was too dark to see but when Ichigo burst into a smile Kenpachi blushed, thinking to himself how much more beautiful the younger looked with a smile.

"Wherez 'm little girl now. **hic**." Ichigo questioned, his smile disappearing and turning his expression into worried one.

"Don't worry about her she's waiting for you back at home." He said repeating himself since he knew Ichigo was too drunk to remember it the first time.

"C'mon I'll take you there." Telling Ichigo while placing his hand on the small of his back, leading him towards his home.

They walked in silence but not for long as the 11th captains quarters were just a couple hundred feet or so from where they were.

Kenpachi led Ichigo towards a small building and then sliding open the front door into torch lit room.

"Berry-mama!" Yachiru squealed happily, coming out of some room, throwing herself at Ichigo. Unintentionally making him stumble backwards and fall flat on his back.

"Careful brat!" Kenpachi growled helping Ichigo into a sitting position.

"Oops. Sorry." She apologized getting off Ichigo.

"Itz okay. **hic** 'M happys to sees you too. **hic**" Ichigo says hugging her.

"Wait here mama. I'll bring some of my toys out so we can play." She said running back to the room she came out of.

Ichigo just sat there waiting for her to come out.

"At least now I don't have to play with her."

Ichigo turned to face and Kenpachi and say something but his words caught in his throat when he saw the other's muscular back and couldn't help himself but stare.

Kenpachi noticed Ichigo staring and sent him a wolfish smirk. Ichigo blushed, turning redder than he already was, and turned away face the door that Yachiru was supposed to come out of.

"What, you didn't like what you saw?" Kenpachi whispered directly into his ear then giving it a little nip.

"Gyaaaaahhhh!" Ichigo screeched instantly covering his ear and leaning away from him.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kenpachi laughed relishing the reaction he got.

"Mama I found some of my dolls now we can play tea party." Yachiru called to him from inside her room, a few seconds later coming out with them. She went straight towards Ichigo and handed him two of her dolls. Then pulled out a box of her toy tea set, which Ichigo helped set up.

"I'ma get myself something to eat." Kenpachi stated rising from his place 3ft from where Ichigo was.

"Awww. Kenny you're not gonna play with us?"

"Hell no! You've got berry here to play with you. I'll come back later." He said eyeing Ichigo, who had his back to him.

"Okay then, bye!" Kenpachi waved to her in response and went out the door.

Yachiru instantly began to tell Ichigo about her dolls and what they do and don't like. Once she was done explaining, they started to play.

Icigo was really enjoying himself and he could tell Yachiru was too. It reminded him of the time him, his mother, and his sister's would play together whenever they waited for their dad to finish his work.

They were having so much fun that they lost track of time. Yachiru yawned and wiped her eyes sleepily.

"Let's put you to be now, its getting late." Ichigo said picking her up, holding her gently in his arms.

"But I'm not sleepy yet." Yachiru argued but yawned some more and slowly closed her eyes.

"Yes you are, big girls need their sleep." He cooed carrying her into what he had assumed was her room. Of course, he was right the room was colored a bright pink and filled with stuffed animals of all kinds. In the far left corner was a small futon with a pretty flower pattern that he layed her down on then pulling the covers over her.

"Good night mama."

"Goodnight baby girl. Sweet dreams." Ichigo whispered putting a stuffed animal next to her and quietly left the room sliding her door shut.

Ichigo stood outside her door and yawned himself, he too was exhausted.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey." Kenpachi greeted laying his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "So you put the twerp to sleep, eh. Thanks."

"Umm… Sure." Ichigo responded feeling really uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you actually agreed." Kenpachi whispered so quietly that Ichigo only heard it as a mere mumbling of words.

"Huh?"

"Which automatically makes you my wife." He said louder this time with a big grim showing off those pointy pearly white teeth.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled trying to get out of the bigger male's hold.

Kenpachi wheeled him around instantly and slammed his mouth onto Ichigo's into a forceful kiss.

Ichigo struggled but was no match for the bigger male when he grabbed the back of his head to hold him still. It seemed like forever when they finally broke apart, Ichigo gasped for air while Kenpachi licked his lips to savor the taste of Ichigo's lips.

He wasn't even given time to recover from his shock when Kenpachi threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to his room.

There he layed Ichigo on his futon. But Ichigo recovered from his shock punched Kenpachi square in the jaw making him stagger back.

Ichigo took this opportunity and bolted towards the door but was grabbed roughly by his arm and pulled back against a hard muscular chest.

Kenpachi grabbed a handful of soft orange locks and yanked Ichigo's head back exposing his long, slender neck. He attacked it trailing nips and kisses up and down the silky smooth column. "Mnnnnggghhh."

Then moving lower to his collarbone leaving love bites in his wake. Soon he reached a problem he couldn't get to the rest of Ichigo's delicious flesh, the damned yukata was in his way.

Quickly he undid the sash that held the clothing together and disposed of the robe leaving Ichigo in all his naked glory, never had Kenpachi seen a more beautiful and perfect creature than the one that stood before him.

Ichigo immediately tried to cover up but his hands were caught and then tied together to prevent him from doing so. He shoved roughly onto the futon and immediately pinned down by the other male's larger body.

Kenpachi then began his exploration of Ichigo's body sucking and kissing his way down until he reached tow cute little pink buds and immediately latched onto one. "Haaaaaaaaahh!" While gently pinching and pulling the other. "Nnnnngghh. P-please st-op! Mnnnhh." Ichigo struggled to say.

"Shaddup!" Kenpachi growled sucking in the other pink bud lightly nipping at it while the other was pinched and tweaked roughly.

After having decided that he had given them, enough attention he continued to move down south on Ichigo's body.

Ichigo continued to struggle uselessly and becoming more exhausted and shamefully aroused.

Kenpachi finally reached his goal, he grabbed Ichigo's soft but firm cheeks and spread them apart revealing his beautifully puckered entrance.

Ichigo tensed up immediately and began to struggle as hard as he could stop the older male. But his vision began to cloud over and before he knew it he was slowly losing consciousness.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system of the exhaustion or possibly even both but the last hew was Kenpachi Zaraki readying to penetrate him with engorged cock before his vision was consumed with darkness.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Blue Kitty's Begrudging Affecttion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other authors/creators.

Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update but I've been awful busy lately. I'd also like to apologize for not putting up a warning in the previous chapter. My bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Blue Kitty's Begrudging Affection_

Ichigo's eyes shot open, but his sudden awakening brought on a massive headache. It took a while for his head to stop pounding. When it did he slowly began sitting upright.

He looked around the room, it was unfamiliar and made him panic. Then images from yesterday's happenings appeared in his mind. His eyes welled with tears; his shinigami powers were gone and he'd been raped.

Forcing his tears away he stood up, stumbling a bit, grabbed his yukata put it on quickly and bolted out the house. He didn't stop running, not paying attention to where he was going or who was around. He just wanted to get the hell away from them.

With so much adrenaline pumping through his body he was unable to stop before he slammed hard into someone. The force dropped them both painfully on the cement floor.

"Ow", Ichigo groaned lifting his upper body with his elbows. His vision momentarily blurred so he was unable to see who he had hit.

"Son of a bitch! Where watch where you're goin. Fuckin' dumbass that shit hurt."

"Shuhei?" Ichigo asked unsure.

"Eh, Kurosaki? What the hell, shouldn't you have had gone home already?" Shuhei asked rising to his feet.

Ichigo did the same but struggled some and used the wall to his side as leverage. "I-I got caught up in some stuff." Ichigo responded forcing down all his emotions.

Shuhei just eyed him up and down taking in his disheveled appearances. It was then that he noticed the smell of alcohol. "What the hell." He leaned in, way too close for Ichigo's comfort, and sniffed then immediately pulling back his eyes narrowed accusatory. "Have you been drinking?"

Ichigo felt a headache coming on. "Yeah." He groaned slumping on the wall not bothering to deny it.

Shuhei sighed. "C'mon I'll take you to the closest senkaimon so you can get home."

Ichigo nodded and went to follow him but as he pushed himself away from the wall his feet tangled. He started falling when Shuhei was next to him in a second an arm wrapped firmly around his slim waist, catching him before he could hit the floor.

"That was close. You sure you're okay?" Shuhei asked right behind Ichigo's neck, tickling his most sensitive spot.

Ichigo pulled away his face burning with a strawberry colored blush spread across his face. He was so embarrassed about his reaction he had turned his back to the other male.

Shuhei was suspicious of Ichigo's reaction but shrugged it off as nothing more than him being drunk.

"Let's just get going." Hisagi told him beginning to walk ahead of him.

Ichigo quickly followed suite, but kept a few feet behind him. The walk was long and quiet, neither of them spoke. It was pretty awkward so he started looking around and noticed for the first time in a while how maze like the streets of Soul Society were.

Ichigo was too distracted from looking around that he hadn't noticed when Shuhei stopped in front of a large gate with two equally large doors. With his mind elsewhere he came to a stop when he bumped into Shuhei's back.

"Why'd ya stop?" Ichigo asked then looked over Shuhei's shoulder to see. He gasped, the Senkaimon. It's doors slowly began to open.

"Today's a safe day. The cleaner won't be coming around till-"

Ichigo didn't stick around to listen, he bolted right past Shuhei. He was exhausted his feet ached, his head was pounding, and his heart was thumping so loudly in his ears. But that didn't matter he just wants to get the hell away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kon paced back and forth in Ichigo's room. He was beyond worried Ichigo was supposed to be home before sunset and now the damn sun was gonna come up in about three hours.

Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head thinking the worst, that maybe the shinigami did something to him. What if Ichigo never came back? These and other suck horrid scenarios were running a millions miles in his head.

Ichigo had finally managed to reach his house and was working his way up to his window as quietly as to not wake up to wake anybody. When he had gotten to his window he had assumed that Kon would have at least left the window open.

Amber orbs watched his human body pace around the room with a worried expression. He tapped on the glass to get the others attention but kon was too caught up in his own thoughts too hear. So Ichigo tapped a little louder this time.

Kon turned to the sound, "Ichigo!" He cried running over to open the window.

When the other was safely inside kon began bombarding him with questions.

Ichigo was tired and didn't wanna talk. "Leave me alone."

"No! I want to know what happened and I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me." Kon said stubbornly standing in front of him.

Ichigo sighed, exasperated. But after a second he sat on his bed and gave Kon and irritated look.

Kon smiled smugly thinking he won, he sat next to Ichigo. Kon hadn't noticed when Ichigo pulled something from under his pillows.

Ichigo kept his badge hidden from Kon until he sat down then slammed it against the back of his head. Forcing the green pill out of his body.

His body fell back on the bed and Ichigo caught the green pill before it dropped on the ground. He reached under the bed and pulled out the lion stuffed toy and pushed the pill through the mouth.

For a moment the toy remained motionless in his hands, unsure of what to make of this, Ichigo brought Kon closer to his face to see what was wrong.

Kon took this opportunity and bashed his plush head against Ichigo's nose, with a squeak. He then slipped from Ichigo's hands and back flipped gracefully onto the floor in front of him.

"Ichigo! You jackass!" Kon screamed. "I was trying to be nice to you and this is the thanks I get!"

Ichigo wasn't listening to Kon instead he slipped back into his human body then tucked himself into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Ichigo! Are you even listening to me!?" Kon cried waving his arms, frustrated.

"Go away." Ichigo said.

"Fine! But that's the last time I try to be nice to you!" Kon yelled. He walked away from Ichigo jumping onto the window sill. Before leaving he turned back to look at Ichigo all covered up and curled up like a ball. Leaving him alone for now was for the best, Kon thought. He leapt out the window and disappeared into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Grimmjow watched the orange head silently from his bedding in on the desk. He had seen the interaction between Ichigo and the little toy, which hadn't set right with him. Other than the little coming to life.

The orange haired brat wasn't acting like his usual self. Instead the scent of sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd heard the pineapple looking red head say something 'bout Soul Society. Those asswipes probably did something to make Ichigo act this way. And for some strange reason that really pissed him off.

A sad sigh interrupted his thoughts. When he looked over towards the source of the sound all he saw though was a bunch of orange fluff poking out from under the covers.

Grimmjow hadn't realized that he had started walking towards Ichigo, his feet just moved on their own. He stood next to Ichigo unsure of what to do when Ichigo began to shifting under his covers. Next thing he knows surprised amber eyes were looking directly at him.

Without thinking he started a loud purr deep in his chest and began nuzzling Ichigo's cheek.

He hadn't expected Ichigo to pull him into a hug. It shocked him and he stiffened but when Ichigo started scratching behind his ear he relaxed. Being in Ichigo's arms wasn't so bad in fact it actually felt…right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading. I'll try to update ASAP!


	6. Morning After and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything created by Tite Kubo and/or any of the original authors/creators.

Note: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my work. I am sorry it takes a long time to update but I will do my best to update in less time.

**Moring After and Decisions**

Ichigo peacefully drifted in his dreamless sleep wrapped in warmth and safety. It was a familiar feeling that reminded him how felt when his mother held him but not quite the same.

He wanted to bask in this feeling a little longer but he could feel himself waking up. Soft amber eyes opened, reluctantly, appearing behind sleep heavy eyelids.

In an instant he was up and alert as he found himself pressed up against a hard and firm body. He panicked, opened his mouth and screamed. "AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

Whoever it was that had been holding him was startled awake, pushing the younger away.

Ichigo was pushed away from whoever it was that had been holding him with too much force, he fell off the bed in a tangled heap of sheets and limbs. He shot up from the floor ready to face the intruder that had managed to sneak into his bed.

Sharp cyan eyes stared back at him both startles and slightly amused.

Ichigo hadn't the slightest clue where the culprit was. Instead he found himself looking at the oddly blue colored cat lying on his bed.

'What the hell?' He thought to himself not taking his eyes off the cat.

For a while neither one took their eyes off the other. It was then that Ichigo blinked owlishly, coming to the sad realization that he was having a staring contest with a cat.

"Bah! What the hell am I doing?" Turning away flustered and embarrassed. The blue cat smiled smugly at the younger teen feeling proud of himself for getting such a reaction.

Ichigo, flustered and irate, decided to just go do his business in the bathroom instead.

He made his way towards the door and was about to go through but stopped. He turned back to stare at his bed. The blue cat stared back at him with those intense cyan eyes.

'It couldn't have just been a dream.' He thought to himself.

Those strong arms holding him, pressing him up against a firm body giving comfort and safety. Something that he hadn't felt for years.

'Wait. What?' Snapping himself out of his thoughts. He blushed, shaking his head vigorously. There was no way, he was guy after all. Only chicks thought that way.

With a soft blush still staining his cheeks he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

Grimmjow watched the young teen walk out the door, feeling quite satisfied with himself. Getting to see Ichigo's reaction had been priceless. The expressions and blushes were almost… cute. ALMOST. It was certainly a change from last night.

Grimmjow lay comfortably in Ichigo's arms. Something in him had pulled him towards the young man. He offered him comfort and was taken aback when Ichigo had pulled him into an embrace.

At first he was paralyzed and didn't know what to do. He was about to start squirming when Ichigo began to gently scratch under his chin.

He leaned into the hand starting a slow rumble of purrs coming deep from his chest.

The sensation washed over him relaxing him into the arms of the younger. If it weren't for the heavy smell of booze wafting from the teen everything would have been perfect.

Grimmjow did his best to ignore the strong odor and concentrate on the wonderful sensations Ichigo's hands were giving him.

He sensed the younger teen also relax, which in an odd way gave him some relief.

To see his rival turn into a depressed bitch had pissed him off and even hurt him. When he heard Ichigo and whatever that thing was in his body, Kon was it. Well anyway he had listened in on their conversation and was shocked as hell when Ichigo revealed that the shinigami had taken his powers.

But something told him that wasn't the reason that Ichigo was upset. He twisted his small body around so he could face the other.

He stared at Kurosaki's slumbering face. It was strange to see the young teen without his scowl, he looked more youthful. The blue cat looked over the young, noticing distinct features one would never notice unless they were up close.

His battle hardened features were smoothed over making him appear much younger than he normally acted. Lightly dusted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were tiny freckles. Who'd a thought? He moved down towards the mouth.

Those soft plump lips looked so enticing. 'What would they taste like?' He wondered. He leaned in closer as many images of that beautiful mouth doing other "things" played in his mind.

When he was only centimeters away he closed his eyes and inhaled his scent deeply.

A loud growl erupted from his chest. There was a faint smell of a dominant mixed in with Ichigo's natural scent. Another dominant had dared to touch HIS ICHIGO!

Grimmjow had unknowingly unsheathe his claws, lost I his murderous rage.

Ichigo whimpered in his sleep bringing back Grimmjow. His sharp claws were piercing through Ichigo's shirt into the soft flesh underneath. He retracted his claws unintentionally drawing blood.

He gently licked the blood that had leaked through. The bitter metallic taste burst onto his taste buds.

His eyes dilated as an overwhelming sensation flowed through his body. But as quickly as it had come it left.

His body had suddenly become heavy. Whatever the hell had just happened he'd somehow managed to exhaust him completely. He struggled to maintain consciousness, but it was no good.

He collapsed next to Ichigo overwhelmed he passed out.

While unconscious he feline body began to slowly morph. His limbs grew longer the soft blue fur disappeared replace with tan taut skin.

Instead of the tiny blue cat he had been turned into, Grimmjow laid unconscious back to his old self.

Grimmjow stared at his paw; somehow he had managed to turn back.

Was the Hogyoku's power this weak or was Aizen just messing with him?

No. If the Hogyoku were so weak nobody would bother with it and Aizen wouldn't mess with him by turning him back, he'd probably be fucked up enough to make him into a lesser creature like an insect.

There was another nagging thought though. When Ichigo's blood entered his body could that have…

Grimmjow shook his head. No. That couldn't be possible Ichigo was human the shinigami had made certain of that when they had taken his powers.

But still. What the hell had happened to him? Once the blood hit his tongue he had become both physically and mentally drained. He had ended up passing out and somehow managed to revert back to his old self.

This had become so confusing. Grimmjow wasn't an idiot he could understand the basics and being around Szayel he had even come to understand difficult concepts. He just preferred the simpler straight to the point no questions asked.

Unfortunately though, this was far more complicated than even Szayel wouldn't understand.

But if Ichigo had anything to do with it. Then he'd have to keep an eye on the kid. Perhaps being close to Ichigo could turn out to be more beneficial than he had anticipated.

With that in mind he gracefully leapt off the bed and headed towards Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was just finishing up in the bathroom, he was toweling off his face when he heard a soft 'clink'. He peaked over the towel; the blue cat was skillfully balancing itself at the edge of the sink, looking at him.

He groaned into the towel, 'Why did this dumb cat make him feel like an idiot?'

Quickly finishing up, he hung the towel on the rack and walked out the door, the cat right on his heels.

He wandered into the kitchen, but there was no one there. That was odd usually Yuzu would be cooking while humming one of her favorite tunes. The tv wasn't on either, Karin would watch her shows until it was time to eat.

And his dad hadn't barged into his room and attacked him like he usually did. Ichigo hadn't noticed he had been to shocked about the stranger in his bed.

The blood soon rushed to his face. What if his dad had barged in, that would've been so embarrassing. He covered his face with his hand just imagining such a thing was humiliating.

Grimmjow just sat back watching berry. This kid was certainly moody. Had he always been this way?

Well, whatever he was hungry and Ichigo wasn't paying him any attention. He snuck back into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

From out of the corner of his eye he noticed something on top of the table. Curiously, he jumped on the chair and gracefully leapt onto the table.

He went over to the food filled plate and if he could've he would've drooled. It was filled with delicious looking meats, rice, and some weird green stuff he didn't care for. The aroma wafting from the plate was too tempting and his stomach gurgled in agreement.

Grimmjow leaned in and started hungrily devouring the deliciously crisp eat.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ichigo yelled rushing towards the table. He swiped at Grimmjow but the cat moved away too fast.

With the last piece of meat in his mouth Grimmjow jumped off the table and made his way towards the living room. Where he made himself comfortable and continued to munch on his breakfast.

Ichigo scowled after him then turned his attention back to his plate. All that was left were some boiled veggies that Yuzu said she was gonna start making and a large portion of white rice.

Grimmjow ended up eating the best part, the bacon strips. "Stupid cat." He muttered lifting his plate off the table.

He noticed a small white paper where his plate had been.

Picking it up he read;

_Ichi-nii, me , Yuzu, and Goatface went out to buy cat stuff for Pantera. Goatface says to take him to some guy, Urhara for his shots. We'll be back before dinner._

He read the note over again. Urahara's? Since when the hell is that guy a vet?

'Wait a minute.' He thought coming to a sudden realization. Maybe Urahara could help him out. He didn't remember much of what happened all he could recall was his power being taken away, Inoue being imprisoned… and something else that was bugging him but couldn't remember what.

Quickly, he finished his remaining breakfast and then rushed upstairs into his room to change. The quicker he got to Urahara's the quicker he'd get a handle on things.

Ichigo came rushing downstairs in a simple loose white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black slip-ons.

Without warning he roughly lifted Grimmjow off the bed. The small cat hissed in protest and attempts to swipe at him to let go. But is quickly maneuvered under Ichigo's arm.

Making sure everything closed and secure he speeds off to Urahara's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading. I'll update ASAP!


End file.
